(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to refrigeration systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of cooling food products within two separate refrigeration areas using one condensing unit and two separate evaporator coil systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The general use of food prep or food preparation tables is known in the related art. Such systems may have a lower section for long term refrigeration wherein public access is not desired and may have an upper section to present chilled food, ready for public access. Such systems often use one condensing unit and one evaporation unit, resulting in an overuse of refrigeration components as the two cooling areas will have thermal dissipation rates and different target temperatures. Thus, there is need in the art for improved refrigeration systems.
Based, in part, by the current inefficiencies of the current food prep table systems, the known related art fails to anticipate or disclose the principles of the present invention.